


For You

by Myfanfictionpalace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfanfictionpalace/pseuds/Myfanfictionpalace
Summary: Octavia passed away and states in her will that her best friend Clarke and her older brother Bellamy are to complete her bucket-list and travel around Europe. Will they honor her wish?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving this story a look. :)

** _Clarke_ **

 

 

_“How do I begin to explain 15 years of friendship to you all? I have never met a person more vibrant, more passionate, more stubborn and more supportive than Octavia Blake. She was in every sense of the word a star. In the way she shone light in the life of everyone she came in touch with. In the way she could stand in a crowded room and still command its full attention because of how extraordinary unique and outspoken she was. I’ve heard it said that when stars stop shining, it takes years for us mundanes to even notice it. I believe that O’s light will be with me until my own very last moments in life. Octavia, I don’t know how I am going to do this just yet… How I am going to continue without my brunette fireball beside me. What I do know is that I intend to make you proud. Like I am so proud of how you carried yourself and everyone around you these last couple of months. The bravery you showed in fighting this sickness. I-I am so proud. And I promise- the plans we made? I’ll finish them. The classes we take? I’ll finish them. The bottles of wine we opened… I’ll finish them.  I’ve got you in my heart and with everything I do you will be there. In every moment of happiness, in every struggle overcome, in every success you will be there.”_

I focus my gaze towards the packed room filled with people that have come to say goodbye. Some are family and have cherished and protected her while watching her grow into the remarkable young woman that she was. Some are childhood friends, having lost touch through years but have many fond memories to honor her by. Many are current friends that have seen the illness slowly take away her health yet enjoyed her positive spirit until the very end. Others have seen her around at work, in the city or know of her through friends. But all of them are here to pay their respects and remember a life gone too soon but influential to so many.

_“And one day when hopefully I'm old and wrinkly and life catches up on me, we’ll see each other again. I’ll show up on the other side where you’ll be waiting for me in some cosy café, sipping on an iced coffee while patiently waiting to hear about all the crazy stories and memories I’ve made in life. About the friendships I hesitantly started after today, about the loves I encountered while desperately trying to avoid them and about the world I never really had a desire to see until I met you. I’ll have some damn good stories, Octavia. But until then…goodbye.”_

 


	2. The will

I leave the building, shoving a hand in my jacket and retrieving a pack of cigarettes. Cupping both hands around the cigarette I prevent the wind from blowing out the lighter as I inhale the suffocating material. More people are starting to leave the building, for most of them this was a mere citizen’s duty. Showing the family of the deceased that they were here for them with their thoughts and prayers. Promising to check up and be there in case of need. I wonder how many of them are actually serious about those promises. My sister was a much-loved person, and she was very deserving of that love so there’s no denying that people are mourning her, most of these visitors today will all agree to the unfairness of her short life. Maybe they’ll even take a moment tomorrow to remember and mutter “what a shame” it is. But in the days after that life will continue for them and they’ll be busy with their own life, their problems and successes. Too be honest I can’t blame them, that just the way things go in life- but the thing is… I don’t want them to forget Octavia.

Closing my eyes for some seconds helps forcing the choking feeling on my neck down. When I open my eyes, I see Abby standing before me, a motherly look of worry on her face, ever since our mother ran for the hills she took on a guardian role even though the law allowed me to take care of my sister seeing as I was an adult. I knew that I had the Griffin’s in my corner whenever I would need them. “Marcus has decided to assemble close relatives and family friends at ‘The Ark’ for the reading of the will.” She says softly. I put out the cigarette against the wall I’m leaning on and throw it in the garbage bin next to me. “You know better, Bellamy.” Abby smiles sadly with a look on the bin. I stand up straight and allow her into my embrace, softly laying my chin on her head before sighing. “Today I don’t.” She leans back looking me in the eyes with a look of understanding.

“You’ve grown into a fine young man. I remember the ways you kids would drive your mom and I crazy…Clarke and Octavia, those girls adored you.”

Before my mother chickened out of being a proper parent she used to be good at it.

“I remember,” I show a small grin.

“We never stopped.” Abby takes a step back, looking back to the owner of the voice. Clarke. Her blond hair is pulled up into a messy bun, losing a couple of strands that hang loosely around her round face. Watery eyes look up at me and a soft smile graces her lips. “don’t let it get to your head though.” She adds in humor.

If there was ever a person that could match my sister in soul and wit it was the fiery blonde before me. Being one-year O’s senior allowed her to sometimes even out my sisters crazy side with her often calculated relaxed side. At first the two of them combined had been quite a pain in my butt. When mom left a part of Octavia’s childhood optimism had left with her, she grew up faster than I wanted her to and like the good friend she was, Clarke too became more aware of how the world outside of their glass box wasn’t as perfect as it had seemed just a couple of months before.

The last couple of visitors were leaving in their cars and only a handful of people I consider family linger a couple of meters further softly talking and preparing to leave for the reading of the will.

Monty, Harper, Raven, Murphy, Miller, Indra, Gaia and Marcus kane each and every one of them I trusted with my life. People I am very thankful for. “Okay let’s do this.” I sigh.

With a nod towards Kane I pull out my car keys and walk over to the black car on the far left of the parking lot. I turn around at the sound of footsteps behind me. “Mom wants me to drive with you.” Clarke explains at the sight of my confusion.

I gaze over to where Abby and Marcus are getting into their car and look back to Clarke, refusing to really look into my eyes while blinking away tears in her own. “Get in,” her shoulders sink in relief at my words before she does as I say.

It’s a 15 minute drive to ‘The Ark’ and the rain clatters down on the car, both of us stay silent. I assume that it’s because neither of us know what to say. There is however so much to say yet the last days were such a blur that I don’t know if I had time to talk to her like I’m supposed to. She beats me to it.

“It’s not fair.” A choke leaves her mouth along with the words.

I quickly look into the rear-view mirror and park the car next to the road. She opens the door and steps out of the car “Clar-“the door slams shut. I let out a frustrated groan and follow her into the rain. The drops are warm probably due to the hot summer days we’ve had this week. “Clarke, this is not the time for one of your disappearing acts.” I shout, seeing her near the edge of the woods.

“I don’t understand. Everything that’s ever come on her path she overcame, she always did. Why not this? Why not now?” Clarke’s sobs bring back the sinking feeling in my chest. I can’t pretend to not have asked these questions ever since she passed away.

“She fought as hard as she could. We both know that.”  I say stopping next to her, the trees somewhat shielding us from the full blow of rain. “Now we continue, like you said in your speech. She’ll be here in our hearts.”

She stiffens giving me a tear-filled look. “Call me selfish I don’t care. I do not care! She’s gone, how the hell am I going to continue because if I have to do it feeling thi-“

I grab her shoulder turning her to me. “She’s gone.” I repeat painfully not sure who I am trying to convince of it more. “But we’re still here. And we owe her a life well lived because she sure as hell didn’t get the time she deserved.” I let my anger shine through, anger at the powerlessness I have felt ever since they dropped that C-bomb on us almost a year ago.

Frustrated tears run down my face and I finally get her to look up at me properly. “We’re still here.” She nods accepting my words. I slump down on my knees suddenly tired allowing the full weight of the day to push me down. Clarke crouches down. “I am so sorry, Bellamy.”

She pulls me into her, resting her chin on my curls. I breathe in the discrete flowery sent of her neck and manage to calm myself down, pulling away and smiling up at her. “You are family, Clarke. We get through this together.” This time I’m the one initiating the hug and although she’s been in my embrace many times before it feels different this time. Besides the sense of comfort and nostalgia there’s a stutter in my heart beat that I’m very well aware of as I tighten the hold on her. “Together,” she confirms before allowing me to drag her back to the car.

 

I park the car on the side of the road seeing as the parking lot next to ‘The Ark’ is already filled. People are getting out of their cars, so it seems that we haven’t lost as much time as I originally thought. Not that they would have started without me.

Clarke joins me at my side of the car and follows my gaze to the others. “According to Kane this will declaration is more about the messages she left for us.” She says nervously.

I let out a shaky breath and look at her. “Let’s find out.”

 


End file.
